your different
by saragirl4568
Summary: chyna new to webster high school. she meets olive and olive friends but what happen when she meets fletcher who never talks and who does nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys over the months I practice my writing so I hope you like this new story.

chyna POV.

AHHHH! omg omg ommgg! its my first day of school! my mom,camran and I moved to California and I'm LOVING it! So today is my firsssst day at Webster high school! I got up and got dressed, grabbed my bag ran downstairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out. The campus was close was by, and I made my way into the school. Breath in,breath out, come on chyna, get it together. You can do this I took one last breath and walked into the office. The secretary was yapping away on the phone probably with a friend. I cleared my throat to get her attention."Hi, my name is chyna parks,and I'm new here may I have a schedule please?" I asked politely. I'm not usually like this, but I wasn't looking for any problems on the first day. She rolled her eyes,told her friend to hold on,and lazily handed me one. Ugh. I took it and gave a fake smile and walked out, I looked around for my locker, and walked out. I looked around for my locker,and as I was putting my books away, a girl popped up beside me. She was pretty,and had long blonde hair."hey, my name is olive. You're new here, right?"she smiled, leaning against the lockers. I nodded. "well, lemme show you around..."she trailed off."okay, chyna. Come on,"said olive, linking arms in mine as we walked off to class. New friend,check! Now,lets go for a good day,shall we?

~lunch~

"Mmkay,lets show you the ropes,'olive spoke as we walked into the lunch room, I had made a few more friends. Lexi,paisley,and Angus. Perfect. Turns out they were olive best friends,anyways,she pointed to each table as she talked"those are the cheerleaders and preps. That table is for musically gifted are the nerds. Geeks,emo people,and the bottom feeders. Oh! And that's the popular table,where you'll be sitting"she finished. Hmm...cool. But then, I noticed one last table she hadn't names. I brushed my curly black hair out of my face and blinked my brown eyes. I was always told I was gorgeous. Wouldn't blame them. Olive coughed,bringing me out of my thoughts."umm... you don't need to know about that one." she said turning away. There was a boy,all alone. In the back off the cafeteria. No one sat there near his table... why? I didn't really see his face. Just flats of his brown hair. I like that, y'know? I laughed at my joke, but stopped when olive rubbed her head nervously. I begged her to tell me, and finally she gave in."umm...that's fletcher quimby he kinda weird. No, REALLY,weird. Messed different,i guess. No one even looks at him. He's too creepy. Everyone stays out of his way. And you should too. 'she explaned. Looking at me seriously. Whatever, im not one to follow rules,so OPA I say! "imma go and talk to him,'i said,skipping over. I ignored olive calls of protest and sat down at the end of the table bench thingy or whatever."bum scooch bum scooch bum scooch!"i giggled as I moved towards him. Yeah, im silly,childish,even. Dont judge me. Anyway I poked his shoulder. "hi im chyna. Your fletcher quimby, am I correct. No answer. He just stayed the same... ooooookay. I nudged him and over."fletcher! !"i whispered into his ear. Nothing. I grabbed his china and turned his face towards mine. I was about to say something,when I felt chills run down my spin. What... was wrong with is eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

~The lunch room~

I jumped back like a spider monkey and almost fell off the bench. Those eyes... just dead,lifeless. Two Grey pits of nothing. Hows that possible! no one eyes should be like that. Like, there wasn't even any color in them. Just weird and dead and... whoa THIS is why olive warned me. Maybe I should just. NO no nookie girl! You can do this! I shall be Fletcher quuimby friend, or my name is not chyna parks! And it is SO I SHALL!

Even though his head hadn't moved from the spot I put I it in, I regained my dignity and slid back towards him. I moved a stray of lock of hair behind my ear and did that AHEM notice everyone makes when they wanna get your attention.

"so... whats up?"

"uhhh... do you like sports?"

"boy... its hot outside, huh?"

"..."

ARRRRRRRGGG! he cute resiting my awesome and cute attempts to be friends with him! Okay, maybe not awesome. Whatever. I was just about to try again, when the bell rang for 4th period. "okay, bye! I said, picking up my bag and walking away. When i was sure he couldn't see me anymore, I snuck behind a trash can and watched. Fletcher pick up his things, and slowly got up, his head down. I followed him through the halls, humming mission: impossible quietly. Hey, what can I do? I needed to set the mood. y''know? Soon. He bumped into someone. I THINK I hear a reaaaaalllly reaaaalllllyyyyy super duper reaaaaaallly quiet whisper, something again. Nothing really interesting went on, so I went to class. Luckily, Fletcher had that period with me, along with 2 more. So I could try harder. I wasn't gonna give up. Anytime soon.

4th period~

I toke a seat, and Fletcher sat waaaaay... in the back corner. I felt really for him... maybe he was just sad. Maybe he lost one of his family members. But... my eyes never looked like THAT. Maybe... maybe I lot work cut out for me. The teacher, Collins(its fake name) came in and the class settled down. He begin the lesson, but I zoned out."ms. Parks! He called, startling me."umm... yeah?" I answered. Some people giggled. Ugh. Mr. Collins held out the piece of chalk to me, I looked at the board. Stupid history crap.

I stood up and quickly were the answer. I'm smarty pants. It's not my fault . Everyone was impressed, I could tell. Then class grew silent. "Mr." quimby, can you answer this question for us?" he questioned, more like I told him. It was like Fletcher even heard. He just stayed the same, motion-less "Mr. quimby!" Mr. Collins yelled, tapping him Fletcher slowly looked up, and the class turned quickly.

Mr. Collins took one look at his eyes and paced back to the front of the room and shut his text book. "class dismissed," he ordered, grabbing his coat and walking out. Everyone cheered and took off. I checked my G-shock. 11:55. class didn't end for a another 10 minutes. I sighed. What was wrong with Fletcher quimby?


End file.
